A Mistake
by triple-rocks
Summary: Sara makes a mistake. This mistake has consequences. WS
1. That Night

**Title**: A Mistake  
**Author**: Alex (triplerocks)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. So please don't sue me.  
**Rating**: PG   
**Pairing**: Sara/Warrick Romance - Sara/Brass Friendship  
**Spoilers**: No spoilers really for any episodes, but does have to do with some of Sara's problems in season four.

**Chapter One - That Night**

Sara knew she was drunk and should go home, but she didn't care. She signaled the bartender to give her another drink. He looked a bit skeptical about her condition but poured one anyway. She took a big gulp and relished the burning feeling as it slid down her throat.

"Hey."

She turned her head slightly and noticed the man next to her. She groaned, not really in the mood to be hit on. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to her drink.

"You look like you're drowning your sorrows," he continued.

"What's it to you?" she asked harshly.

"A beautiful woman sitting here alone, drinking her problems away. Doesn't seem right to me," he said.

"Whatever," she sighed. She turned to look at him a little bit more, intrigued that he thought she was beautiful.

"I'm a good listener," he said.

The two of them sat there talking for the next twenty minutes, Sara consuming three more drinks. When he invited her to his house, she didn't know why but she said yes.


	2. The Next Morning

**Chapter Two - The Next Morning**

Sara woke up with a pounding headache and attempted to move but couldn't. Her eyes flew open and she realized she wasn't in her room. Holding her breath she turned and saw an unfamilar and very naked man laying next to her, his arm draped around her body. Trying not to panic she slowly removed herself from his arms and stood up. She searched the room for her clothes but could only find her pants. She quietly opened his closet and grabbed the first shirt she could find. After dressing quickly she exited the room and shut the door behind her. She found her way to the front door and let out a releaved sigh as she stepped outside.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings but the neighborhood was unfamiliar to her. As she walked down the driveway she passed the mans car and felt a wave of nausea as she noticed the childs seats in the back. She quickly walked down the driveway, pausing at the edge of the street before finally deciding to go right.

After she had been walking for a few minutes she hoped that she was going the right way. She was so deep in thought, trying to remember what had happened that she didn't notice the familiar car pulling up beside her.

"Sara?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around. Releif flooded throughout her body when she saw Brass in the drivers seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um..." she said, her lower lip trembling. What exactly was she supposed to say to him? She went to a bar, got smashed and went home with a complete stranger.

"Get in," he said softly.

They drove to her apartment in silence, Sara half expecting a lecture from him. He knew about her drinking, just probably didn't know it had gotten so bad. She offered him a quiet thank you as he pulled the car to a stop in front of her building.

"Sara," he said catching her arm before she could climb out of the car.

"What?"

"Listen, I know things have been rough for you lately, but this isn't the right way to deal with it," he said.

"I know," she said. She could feel the hot tears burning her eyes and she fought to remain in control.

"It's none of my buisness what happened last night, but you're my friend. If you need to talk, I'm here for you," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. She climbed out of the car and shut the door behind her. She gave him a small wave before heading upstairs and straight into the shower.


	3. Finding Out

**Chapter Three - Finding Out**

It had been a little over a month since Sara had woken up in the strangers house and she had made some drastic changes in her life. She had confided in Brass about what had happened and he'd convinced her that she needed help. She didn't want the rest of the team to know and he promised to keep quiet. She began to see a therapist, and so far things were starting to look up. She hadn't had a drop of alcohol since that night.

It was an unusually slow night at the Las Vegas crime lab and Sara was sitting with her other coworkers, minus Grissom, in the break room trying to catch up on paperwork. She hadn't been feeling very well tonight and couldn't concentrate on her work. So, instead she was glancing around at the others and studying them.

"Okay guys," Grissom said walking into the room, carrying pizza boxes. "I found it somewhere inside myself tonight to be nice and pay for pizza."

The others cheered but Sara remained silent. She really wasn't feeling like eating. She watched Grissom set the boxes on the table in front of her and open them up. As soon as she caught a wiff of the food her stomach lurched. She put a hand over her mouth and knowing she would never make it to the bathroom in time she hurried to the trash can and retched.

She raised up and leaned against the counter shakily. She glanced up at the rest of team embarressed. Warrick was by her side in an instant holding out a cup of water for her to drink. She took a small sip and smiled her thanks. Her hands were still shaking, spilling the water so Warrick took the cup back from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yea," she replied. It was a lie though, she felt horrible still.

"You're really pale Sara," Catherine commented.

"I'm fine," she said. She attempted to take a step towards a chair and lost her balance. If Warrick hadn't been standing close enough to catch her she was sure she would have fallen down making an even bigger fool out of herself. He helped her over to the couch as Brass walked into the room.

"Sara, I think you should go home," Grissom said.

"She can't drive like this, I'll take her," Warrick offered.

"That's okay Warrick," Brass said. "I'm about to head out that way, I can drop her off."

"Well," Warrick said hesitantly. "Okay."

"Sorry guys. I hope I didn't ruin your appetite," she said standing up. She still felt a little lightheaded and wobbled just a bit. She finally regained her balance and flashed a thankful smile at Warrick.

A few minutes later she was sitting in Brass's car and they were heading to her apartment. She had a strange sense of deja vu.

"Are you okay?" Brass asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yea, I'm sure it's just a stomach bug or something," she said.

"Sara," he paused. "I know you don't remember much of that night, but do you remember if you guys used protection?"

"I'm sure we did," she said. "I mean...I can't be...It's not possible...oh my God!"

"What?"

"Pull over," she said.

"What?" he repeated.

"Unless you want your nice clean car dirty I'd pull over Jim," she said. He pulled the car to the side of the road and almost before it was stopped she was out the door and throwing up on the side of the road. She wiped her mouth and got back into the car.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I take it, it is a possiblity?" he said.

"It's been over a month and I didn't even think about it, but I haven't..." she paused a bit embarressed.

"You haven't had your period?" he finished with a small smile.

"Right," she answered.

"Well, we can stop by a store on the way," he suggested.

"Thanks," she said.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to Sara's building, her now with a bag containing a home pregnacy test. She had never had to buy one before and was amazed at how many different brands there were. She dumbly bought the most expensive one, figuring it would have to be the best.

"Want me to stay with you?" Brass asked.

"Thanks, but I think this is something I need to do on my own," she said. "I really appreciate how good you've been to me this past month. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I don't really get to be a father to my girls, so..." he trailed off.

"I'll see you next shift," she said.

"See ya," he replied.

She made her way upstairs and let herself into her apartment. She headed to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test out. She read the directions and then reread them. It wasn't that they were difficult, she just wanted to make sure that she didn't make any mistakes. She took a deep breath before opening the package and taking the test.

She placed the applicator on the counter and sat down on the toilet seat. The directions said that she would have to wait three minutes for the results and her stomach was already in knots.

What was she going to do if she was pregnant. She didn't even know the fathers name. She knew where he lived, and could find it out easily enough, but judging by the contents of his car he was already a father. What were here friends going to think of her when she told them? What would Warrick say?

"Warrick, I should just forget about him. We're just friends. Even if we could be more, he isn't going to want me know," she said aloud.

She glanced down at her watch and realized that it was time to look at the results. She picked the applicator up with shaking hands and looked down. Two pink lines. She was pregnant.

She didn't even have time to process the information before there was a knock at her front door. Figuring it was Brass, just checking on her she rushed to the door.

"I am..." she trailed off when she saw Warrick standing here.

"You are what?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Slow night. Griss let me go. I came to see how you are. You're looking better," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"Can I come in Sara?" he asked.

"Sorry," she said stepping back. She let out a sigh as she shut the door behind him. They made their way into the living room and sat on the couch.

"You okay?" he asked studying her.

"Yea, why?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know. You just seem...different," he said.

"I'm fine. I'm sure it's just some bug that made me sick. I feel better already," she lied.

"Well, you do look better," he said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Warrick broke the silence.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About what?"

"I'm just going to lay everything out here Sara," he said. "I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for me. I want to try this thing between us. We may have had a rough start but we got over it. I think we could have something pretty good together Sara."

"Oh God Warrick," she said closing her eyes. "This couldn't have come at a worse time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I just...I don't think that you and I are a good idea," she said.

"Are you saying that you don't have feelings for me?" he asked. She could see the hurt in his eyes and her heart broke. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry.

"That's not what I'm saying," she said. "We're friends and coworkers Warrick. And there's just something you don't know."  
  
"Then tell me," he insisted.

"No. I think you should leave," she said softly.

"Not until you tell me why we can't be together Sara," he said, his voice raising in anger.

"Warrick," she pleaded, a tear making it's way down her face. "Please don't do this to me right now. I can't handle it."

"Then tell me why," he said.

"Damnit Warrick," she yelled.

"What is going on with you?" he asked.

"Fine, do you want to know?" she asked. "About a month ago I went to a bar. I got drunk and went home with some guy. I don't even know his fucking name Warrick and I'm pregnant. Okay, so do you finally see why we can't be together. I'm having another mans child. So please just get the hell out."

Warrick didn't attempt to move, he just stood there staring at her sobbing. She could see the hurt and shock on his face and it was killing her. She wished he would just leave. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Please," she cried. "Just leave me alone."

Without another word he turned and walked to her front door. She watched him glance back at her before walking out the door. As soon as the door closed behind him she collapsed onto the couch in helpless sobs.


	4. A Little Conversation

**Chapter Four - A Little Talk**

Sara had been avoiding Warrick for the past three weeks, ever since she had told him about her pregnancy. A couple times he had seemed like he really wanted to talk to her, but she would just walk away. She hadn't told the others about her pregnancy yet and she wasn't sure how she would.

They had all noticed the tension between her and Warrick but nobody had commented on it. Grissom hadn't assigned them to any cases alone together and for that Sara was grateful. She had been doing pretty good about avoiding being alone with Warrick, but everytime she saw the hurt in his eyes she felt horrible. Maybe she did owe it to him to talk, how much worse could things really get?

She was sitting in the break room trying to figure out whether she should or shouldn't have a talk with Warrick when Catherine walked in.

"Hey Sara," she said softly. "You okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled. Catherine came and sat next to her and patted her hand.

"Listen, I know that we aren't the best of friends Sara, but you can talk to me," Catherine said.

"I..." Sara trailed off as a lump in her throat formed. She wondered if it was the pregnancy that was making her cry so much lately.

"Sara?"

"I'm pregnant Catherine," she said.

"Warricks?"

"No," she answered before explaining everything that had happened, even the conversation with Warrick.

"Oh Sara, I'm so sorry," Catherine said.

"I just don't know what to do. Warrick wants a relationship, but I'm carrying another mans child. How can he even want me?" she asked.

"You are seriously underestimating Warrick," Catherine said. "I'm not saying it will be easy, God knows it can get pretty rough but Warrick is a good man. He loves you Sara and it doesn't matter if you're having someone elses child. He still wants to be with you."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should talk to him," she said. "Thanks Cath."

"No problem," she said. "So, when are you going to tell Grissom and Nick?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a couple weeks," she answered.

"Okay, but don't wait too long to tell Grissom. He'll need to know," Catherine said.

"I won't."


	5. Trying To Right A Wrong

**Chapter Five - Trying To Right A Wrong**

Sara had thought about her conversation with Catherine constantly for the next week. She finally decided that she did need to talk to Warrick and that night had went to search for him around the lab. She stopped in Greg's lab to see if he was there but no luck.

"Have you seen Warrick?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago. I think he was heading down to talk to Archie," Greg said.

"Okay....ow!" she cried out and clutched her stomach.

"You okay?" Greg asked rushing over.

"Yea. I'm fine," she said before turning and walking towards the AV lab.

She felt another sharp pain in her stomach and had to paused outside the door. She let out a moan, which was obviously pretty loud because Warrick and Archie ran out of the room to her.

"Sara, are you okay?" he asked.

"I...I don't know," she said. "It hurts so bad."

"We need to get you to the hospital," he said. "Can you walk?"

"I'm sure I can," she said crying out at another sharp pain. Warrick lifted her up into his arms easily.

"It's going to be okay Sara," he whispered.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as she and Grissom came around the corner.

"Sara's having severe stomach cramps. I'm taking her to the hospital," Warrick said.

"Oh God, the baby," Catherine said. Sara shot her a glare, and Catherine's eyes got wide when she realized what she'd said.

"I'll call you guys later," Warrick said. He didn't wait for a reply before heading down the hallway.

They ignored the curious stares of the other employees, Warrick intent on getting Sara to the hospital quickly. Once they were outside he placed her gently into the passenger seat of his Denali before running around to the drivers side. The drive to the hospital was relatively quiet except for Sara's cries when the pain hit her.

"I'm sorry Warrick," Sara said as they pulled into the emergency parking lot.

"We'll talk about it later baby," he said stopping the car. He climbed out and ran around to get her. He pulled her into his arms and rushed through the front doors.

"Warrick," she started, but he ignored her as he walked quickly to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I think she's having a miscarriage," Warrick said.


	6. Loss

**Chapter Six - Loss**

Warrick paced the waiting nervously. He had been waiting for over an hour on any word about Sara but nobody had come to tell him anything yet. He went to the nurses station again, for the third time, and asked but they still didn't know anything. The nurse didn't seem frustrated with him, at least not yet, instead seemed sympathetic. He thanked her and went back to the waiting room.

Another twenty minutes passed before a doctor finally called his name. He quickly walked over and waited expectantly.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "We lost the baby. You're wife is in recovery and you can see her now."

"Thank you," Warrick said not even bothering to correct the doctor about Sara not being his wife. He started to walk away from the doctor but turned around sheepishly. "Where is she at?"

"Third floor, to the right. The nurses can help you locate her," he smile.d

"Thanks."

Warrick found the elevators with ease and made his way upstairs. He exited the elevator as soon as the doors opened and walked to the nurses station. He asked for Sara and they gave him the room number.

He paused outside her door and took a deep breath before walking in. Sara was laying on the bed and staring out the window.

"Sara?"

She turned and looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. He went to the bedside and took her hand.

"The baby's gone," she said.

"I know honey," he said softly.

"I know that it sounds horrible but I'm partly relieved," she admitted. "Don't get me wrong I'm still upset but..."

"You don't have to explain it to me Sara," he said. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry Warrick. I've screwed up so much lately. I never meant to hurt you, I just thought it would be better this way," she said.

"You made some mistakes Sara, you're human. Everyone makes them and learns from them. I still care about you Sara," he said.

"But do you still love me?" she asked looking away.

"Hey," he said putting his hand on her chin. "Of course I still love you."

"I'm so sorry," she said before breaking down into sobs.

Warrick held her as she cried, feeling tears burning his own eyes. He turned around when someone knocked on the door and saw their friends were there.

"Hi guys," Sara said pulling away from Warrick's grasp a little.

"We just wanted to see how you're doing," Catherine said. She looked at Warrick and he knew what she was asking. He shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry Sara."  
  
"I'm okay," she said. "I'll be okay."  
  
Warrick watched as Grissom and Nick both gave Sara a hug and gave her their apologies. Brass leaned down and whispered something in Sara's ear that made her smile slightly before they gave each other a hug.

"We better leave you two alone," Catherine said.

"When do you get to go home?" Nick asked.

"In a couple hours," Sara answered.

"You need to take a couple nights off," Grissom said.

"I know," she replied, causing them to stare in amazement that she wasn't going to argue.

"Warrick, you can take tonight off too," Grissom said.

"Thanks," both Warrick and Sara said at the same time.

"We'll see you guys later," Nick said before they filed out of the room.

"Thank you," Sara said once they were alone.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being you," she said with a smile. "I love you Warrick. I do."

"I know baby," he said. "I love you too."

**The End**


End file.
